1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crop harvesters and, more specifically, to a crop shield for a cotton harvester or similar agricultural implement.
2. Related Art
Cotton harvesters typically operate in standing cotton that can be substantially taller than the underside of the machine. As such a harvester passes through the crop, the crop can extend into the machine components causing damage to both the crop and the machine. To reduce such damage, metal shields are placed between the components and the crop. However, these shields are relatively heavy and expensive and subject to permanent damage. The shields often accumulate crop residue which also can interfere with proper machine operation if not cleared at fairly regular intervals. Clearing the shielded area can be very difficult and time consuming.